Treze passos para o Paraíso
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Passo a passo até você.
1. Um

**Treze passos para o Paraíso**

Passo a passo até você

_**Um**_

_Tem sempre um primeiro passo._

A garota chata amiga do garoto esquisito de cabelo seboso passou por ele de nariz empinado, ainda guardava a mágoa do dia anterior, daquele encontro no Expresso.

Os alunos esperavam que a porta se abrisse para a primeira aula de magia de suas vidas, e ela, a menina ruiva, foi para perto da porta. James e Sirius aguardavam mais para trás, conversando sobre aquela porção de coisas que tinham em comum. Mas James perdera o fio da meada num foguear de cabelos que o distraíra, e decidiu aproveitar para comentar um assunto com Sirius.

Que tipo de ser humano tem cabelos _vermelhos_ e olhos _exuberantemente_ verdes, _simultaneamente_?

Disse a Sirius o quanto isso era absurdo e ele riu. Os dois riram. Aproximaram-se um pouco para dizer:

-- Ei, cabeça de fogo!

Lily Evans os olhou de modo esnobe, _de maneira insolente_.

Que tipo de ser humano é esnobe com_ James Potter_?

Ela estava a sua frente agora e jogou os cabelos vermelhos num virar ofensivo e impetuoso de rosto. James deu **um passo **e ficou a seu lado, a mirar risonho o perfil irritado da ruivinha. Sentiu nas veias (de sangue _vermelho_) o calor gostoso (afogueado) de incomodá-la.

* * *

**N/A:** oi!! ^^ sim!! james e lily de novo e surpreendentemente não é uma short! era pra ser só um chap, mas qnd coloquei no papel ficou enoooorme e decidi colocar os passos um por um no fanfiction! :) é até bom que aí, quem sabe, vcs me presenteiam com mais reviews!!!! viu?? REVIEWS!

vai ser assim então: cada capítulo um passo, treze capítulos! em geral sao curtinhos. nao sei como isso me surgiu à cabeça... foi bem estranho... eu tava andando na rua e aí... paff! uma fic surge! alegria!!!

espero que gostem!!

beijos!


	2. Dois

_**Dois**_

_Às vezes, você simplesmente anda, sem saber que está num caminho sem volta. Sem saber que não vai poder parar._

O menino insolente de cabelo espetado fazia mais uma gracinha tola.

O quão tolo, e por quanto tempo _sem parar_, pode ser um ser humano?

Ele estava fazendo com que os livros desorganizassem-se nas estantes, magicamente. Devia ser por causa da bronca feia que levara de Madame Pince no dia anterior, ela pensou.

_Por que _alguém iria querer se vingar de uma bronca provocando outra bronca?

Lily Evans, e seus doze anos completos, ergueram-se de sua cadeira e andaram a passos determinados até o idiota do Potter. Ela parou bem em frente a ele, tão destemida que seus cabelos caíram retos às costas pela postura altiva que adquiriu ao encarar o garoto. Ele a olhou confuso, mas era tão arrogante que fez dessa expressão um olhar irônico, como se ela estivesse prestes a se arrepender humilhantemente do que fosse dizer.

Mas ele _jamais_ a intimidou.

-- Arrume todos os livros de volta a seus lugares. – Ela falou bem claro.

O imbecil do Potter deu um risinho burlesco.

-- Sai daqui, cabeça de fogo.

-- Arrume agora.

-- Ou conta pra Madame Pince? – Ainda mais irônico, mais arrogante, mais irritante, mais imbecil e idiota e…

-- Não. Ou coloco fogo nas suas calças.

A sobrancelha esquerda dele fez um rápido movimento.

-- A sardentinha 'tá enchendo o saco, James? – O amigo estúpido do mentecapto do Potter apareceu.

-- Ela nem mesmo _sabe_ fazer magia com fogo. – Potter, ignobilmente se atreveu.

-- Quer ver?

Lily apontou a varinha para uma bolinha de papel que estava no chão de pedra, proferiu a palavra que lera num livro e achara simples; e o papel pegou fogo e se deteriorou num segundo, refletindo-se fugaz no castanho-esverdeado dos olhos do boçal do Potter.

James a olhou num susto admirado, como se concluísse, repentina e definitivamente, que a garota a sua frente era a coisa mais _esquisita_ que já vira.

Sirius e seus modos indiferentes deram de ombros. Mas ele hesitou e encarou-a.

-- Não interessa. – Sirius disse displicente demais. - Quando você não estiver olhando, vai ver só o que vamos fazer. – E puxou-o pelo braço de onde seus pés não conseguiam sair.

O infame do Potter deu as costas e se afastou, não sem antes olhar por cima do ombro e lançar a ela um sorriso perturbadoramente franco.

Lily não entendia a lógica que se passava pela mente de James. Tomou para si que o certo era repreendê-lo, _sem parar_.

* * *

**N/A: **e dê-lhe sinônimos pra "estúpido" uauhauahauha

E aí? Me contem o q acharam!! Nas reviews, praxe… ^^

Beijões!


	3. Três

_**Três**_

_O caminho tem chances significativas de não ser o que você esperava que fosse._

Se ela empinasse o nariz um pouco mais para ele, James poderia olhar por suas narinas. Disse isso a Sirius, e os dois riram da ruivinha maluca. Ela passou por eles bem reto, sem olhar para os lados, com o rabo-de-cavalo vermelho sacudindo às costas do uniforme; e sentou-se numa das primeiras bancadas, organizando em seguida seu caldeirão, com a destreza admirada pelo professor Slughorn pelo terceiro ano consecutivo.

James sentou-se mais atrás com Sirius, próximos a Remus e Peter. Olharam o quadro e entreolharam-se: era mais uma daquelas poções bobas. Perda de tempo, e tédio, era isso o que significava para ele. Por isso, sentiu-se muito grato quando Sirius sugeriu avançarem as páginas do livro e tentarem outra poção, uma mais divertida, que quem sabe rendesse alguma piada.

Foi, de fato, divertido quando seu caldeirão regurgitou o líquido verde da poção que não deu certo. A parte chata veio depois que os risos da turma cessaram (James registrou que aquela menina da trança loura lhe deu um sorriso bem agradável), e Slughorn, muito experiente, ao invés de se zangar, mandou que Lily, _logo Lily Evans_, ajudasse o "coitado do Sr. Potter" em sua poção.

-- Afinal, há alunos que realmente têm dificuldade na minha matéria. – O professor provocou, fingindo indulgência, muito satisfeito por ver sua tática funcionar nos olhos irritados e incrédulos do maroto. - Trata-se de uma ciência bastante complexa, eu sei, meu jovem.

James pôde ver, frustrado, o piscar de um olho que ele deu à Lily (apesar de a garota estar tão insatisfeita quanto ele); e trocava planos de vingança com os olhos de Sirius quando a ruivinha se aproximou determinada e, claro, irritada.

E aconteceu. Foi, por mais clichê que parecesse, num pestanejar. Era como se ele já tivesse lido aquilo em algum lugar. Ou como se soubesse que em algum momento fosse acontecer, mesmo que jamais estivesse preparado para aquilo; aquela… _mudança_.

E talvez fosse o modo como o cabelo acaju ficava quando preso, deixando fiozinhos naquele tom de cor forte contrastar com a pele da nuca. Ou talvez as sardas vistas de pertinho. Talvez fosse vê-la com gestos tão delicados a mexer a poção, ou o modo como seus lábios se mexiam enquanto explicava o-que-quer-que-fosse. Talvez - e ele apegou-se a essa alternativa porque era mais lógica e podia contar a Sirius sem sentir vergonha - fosse culpa dos hormônios. Afinal, Lily Evans era uma garota realmente bonita, mesmo que fosse a primeira vez que assumisse isso.

E por um baita crime (ele escolheu acusar os hormônios, mexia menos com seu orgulho enfim), James sentiu o coração fisgar quando Lily aproximou o corpo para alcançar uma qualquer-coisa a seu lado; e sentiu o peito inchar num impulso, captando todo o perfume floral que ela deixou no ar com o movimento dos cabelos vermelhos. É, bem os cabelos vermelhos.

E isso tudo e cada movimento ainda não explicavam bem o que aquilo lhe causou. _Talvez fosse um feitiço,_ pegou-se pensando. De todo jeito, era loucura. Idiotice, sim.

Mas ele viu confirmado _aquele vento estranho e forte o suficiente para mudar as placas da estrada_, no rosto delicado de Lily Evans.

Quando o sinal tocou (_o tempo ainda estava passando,_ _sim_) e James ajudou-a a recolher ingredientes e materiais; e peles se encontraram e olhares se chocaram; ela tinha olhos verdes pintados de susto e os pelinhos do braço arrepiados. E antes de jogar a mochila nas costas, ela o olhou uma última vez, como se James lhe tivesse pregado a pior peça de sua vida. Afastou-se, então, quase correndo.

Remus franziu o cenho, Peter deu um riso nervoso, Sirius alteou um "essa garota é estranha". Mas, dessa vez, James achou que entendeu Lily.

Deve ter sido culpa daquele vento estranho.

* * *

N/A: si, estoy viva!

Ou quase... depois de quase morrer com três semanas seguidas de procas absurdas, cheguei em casa e peguei gripe hoho, maravilha. Tô meio enrolada com as outras fics, mas elas aparecerao. Espero que bem logo. Pelo menos Sea tá se encaminhando rápido, e Highway tá fácil. A CD que tava metade passado pro pc, mas nao trouxe o pc. Entao assim que minha frustraçao passar eu recomeço.

Espero que tenham gostado, muito obrigada pelas reviews, foram especialmente lindas dessa vez! É muito, muito bom escrever J/L só pleas reviews! Vou responder uma a uma já, já. Só a pergunta da Luhli que talvez seja curiosidade de mais alguém: treze passos, bem, no início eram 10, simplesmente pelo número redondo, mas escrevi e deu onze. Áí pensei: não, não gosto de onze huahua. E aumentei mais dois. Foooora que treze é um número cheio de mistérios bruxos, etc. Foi um conjunto de coisinhas, enfim. So, zizi blue, bruh prongs, Yuufu, Luhli e Souhait, GRACIAS, mis amores! Espero que tenham gostado.

Ah sim, só pra compensar pensarei numa marotice mais digna e se eu nao incluí-la nessa fic, publico algo com isso. O James merece!

beijos


	4. Quatro

_**Quatro**_

_Você pode mudar de idéia, então. Mas será que isso daria certo?_

Não estava dando certo. Ele não sabia explicar nem dentro de sua própria cabeça, mas entendia e _sentia_ isso: não estava dando certo.

Nem a parte de fingir que ela não estava bem ali, a cinco metros de distância, naquele mesmo ambiente ridículo (conhecido por Madame Puddifoot), com uma blusa azul e olhos verdes; nem todo o resto. Nada.

Desde quando ele era um rato assustado que tinha que _fingir_ _que não vira uma garota_?

Não. Isso não estava certo.

Sirius lhe garantira que seria mais divertido, isso aqui. E James concluiu, assustado, que eles eram um pouco diferentes um do outro.

A garota a sua frente brincava com seu próprio cabelo preto entre os dedos pequenos. Ela finalmente parara de falar, mas James continuava querendo sair dali.

Chamava "fugir de olhos verdes" de _tática_. Lembrava Quadribol, e nisso ele era bom.

Mas_ isso_ ainda não fazia dar certo.

Só melhorou quando um rasgar vermelho de horizonte passou a um lado; e ele parou de _sentir_ a presença dela. "Aos diabos esse monte de sentimento".

A garota a sua frente, ele deveria lembrar-se de seu nome, ameaçou voltar a falar. James calou-a com os próprios lábios.

E tudo o que ele pensou é que beijos eram superestimados, e que olhos verdes eram uma espécie de maldição _psicopata perseguidora_ que fazia tudo dar errado.

* * *

Não, não estava dando certo.

Ela não sabia bem o quê; mas de forma alguma aquilo poderia ser chamado de… _algo dando certo._

Amos Diggory ficava falando em vassouras, Ministérios, aula de Transfiguração e…

A cinco metros de distância Potter sorriu feito um pateta para a garota a sua frente, que enrolava ridiculamente os cabelos nos dedos. O trasgo imbecil a olhava como se estivesse com dor de estômago. Potter apaixonado era a coisa mais trágica que ela já vira, definitivamente. E - ela sentiu enjôo - a namoradinha-gralha do Potter era ridícula. Falava sobre…

"Oh, Lily…", puniu-se. Amos acabara de lhe peguntar:

-- O que acha?

O que ela achava _do quê_?

Sorriu amarelo-pálido e murmurou:

-- Legal.

Então o garoto _segurou sua mão_ (Mary dissera que dava arrepios: isso também não estava funcionando) e eles deixaram o Madame Puddifoot.

_Isso_, sair dali, até que deu mais certo.

Bom, um pouquinho menos errado.

* * *

_James não podia mais suportar_. De um jeito absurdo e incompreensível ele não era capaz de tirar os olhos de Lily Evans. Ela lia a outro canto da Sala Comunal, na poltrona que geralmente ocupava com suas amigas, e ele _sabia cada maldito movimento que ela delicada, linda e diabolicamente fazia._ E essa ainda não era a parte mais inacreditável daquilo. Ainda havia isto: ela estava, indubitavelmente, _alheia a James Potter_.

Inacreditável - como cabelos vermelhos e olhos exuberantemente verdes fazerem um rosto incrível, de tão lindo.

Não, não podia ser verdade. Ele provavelmente acordara numa realidade alternativa, numa versão paralela da realidade.

E permanecia nela há alguns dias. Infernais e numerosos dias. Talvez meses.

-- Chega.

James olhou de súbito para Sirius, que largara o livro que lia sobre o colo e o encarava numa displicência dois milímetros mais irritada que o normal.

-- Chame essa garota pra sair e acabe com isso.

-- O quê?

-- Não suporto mais ver você babar feito uma mocinha por causa da Lily Evans. Vai lá e acaba com isso ou eu te dou uns bons socos pra ver se você volta a ser homem.

O olhar gélido e ameaçador de James só não amedontrou Sirius; Remus (que desistiu de avisar que Lily jamais o aceitaria depois _do olhar_) e Peter desviaram os olhos de volta ao tabuleiro de xadrez. Mas no segundo seguinte James vira: era a solução. Chamaria-a para sair, desvendaria o _pequeno mistério_ que ela emanava e seria um cara livre outra vez.

Afinal, seria simples, mesmo que mudasse tudo o que já pensara a respeito de Lily Evans. Nada era difícil para Marauders, essa era a verdade que mais conhecia.

-- Você está certo, cara. - Disse, sorrindo _o sorriso mais famoso de Hogwarts_ - fez-se lembrar para reunir confiança e emaná-la sob o charme.

-- É claro que estou. - Sirius voltou a ler, parecia mesmo contente agora: não suportaria _mais um ano inteiro_ daquela realidade paralela absurda.

James chegou a pensar, enquanto caminhava até o outro lado da Sala, que talvez com Evans durasse uns dias a mais: isso explicaria o movimento rijo e desajeitado de suas pernas, _como se estivesse nervoso_; ou o frio nas mãos. Realidade paralela dos infernos...

-- Ei, Lily. - Ao menos sua voz saíra perfeitamente: não falhara ou coisa assim.

Lily interrompeu a leitura e franziu o cenho: parecia a voz de Potter a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ergueu os olhos.

Lily Evans o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida em _delicada surpresa_ - assim classificou, pois _repúdio _seria absurdo demais.

Aquele garoto era a imagem mais morena de Narciso; sorria como se buscasse o brilho dos próprios dentes na água. Repugnante.

-- Quê. - Garotas costumavam ser mais gentis com ele. James ignorou esse sinal.

-- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado? - A pergunta era praticamente retórica, Lily fez-se registrar. Mas seu cérebro parou aí.

Os segundos arrastaram-se de modo surreal. Eram 2 ou 3.000. Os olhos castanhos permaneciam confiantes e o sorriso arrogante, intacto; mas ela pode ver umidade na tez perfeita.

E ela ainda não sabia o que fazer. Os segundos já eram 5.000 ou 4.

Pensou ter engolido em seco no exato momento em que viu o pomo-de-adão subir e descer na garganta do imbecil.

James Potter a chamara para sair.

Era piada, só podia ser.

-- Você está louco, Potter?

Ele sorriu presunçoso, o sorriso já descrito em detalhes por metade das garotas de Hogwarts. Ela descobriu que odiava: o sorriso e seu dono, por consequência. E descobriu que suas próprias mãos suavam geladas.

-- Não. Realmente quero sair com você, Lily.

Ela teve vontade de socá-lo. "Por incrível que pareça, eu, o famoso James Potter, quero sair com você, a reles mortal Lily Evans", foi assim que ela ouviu. Era isso que ele emanava pelos olhos arrogantes e o sorriso de mentecapto declarado. Repugnante.

-- Não.

-- Ótimo, então... - James olhou tão intensamente dentro dos olhos de Lily, que até sentiram arder, os dois. Ele quis saber por mera curiosidade: - Não o quê, Lily?

-- Não vou sair com você. E é Evans, Potter. Agora saia daqui.

Foi histórico, no mínimo. Glorioso para Lily, _incompreensível_ para James.

Os segundos arrastaram-se outra vez, e Lily, incrivelmente, não sentiu vontade de rir.

Mas Peter Pettigrew começou a tocir e a gargalhada desinibida de Marlene McKinnon invadiu a Sala. Mary MacDonald já caíra da cadeira. Sirius ficara, uma única vez na vida, vermelho pelo esforço de não rir. Olhares femininos acusavam Lily de louca desvairada ou de heroína estóica. Edgar Bone deu tapas amigáveis no ombro de James.

Foi histórico, no mínimo. E James fez brilhar seus dentes brancos num riso fraco, mas de peito cheio.

-- Vai se arrepender. - Proferiu antes mesmo de se recuperar - isto é, voltar a ter sangue nos lábios e dedos; o que aconteceu no instante seguinte ao encarar os verdes que estavam, só ele percebeu, um pouquinho vacilantes e úmidos demais. - Sabe disso, não sabe, Evans?

Lily o ignorou.

Não que isso desse certo, mas, a essa altura, ela já havia perdido as esperanças.

* * *

**N/A: **ficou longo, né? mas era pra ser... uhauhauha imagino que tenho sido mesmo, no mínimo, histórico. hahahahah por que a JK não lança um livro contando pra gente, hein! não me conformo com isso....

enfim, espero que tenham gostado! é pra ser no quarto ano isso... nao deu tempo de escrever de alguma maneira... então foi assim....

carinhos sinceros e gratidão imensa pelas reviews que, assim que eu puder, responderei de muito grado! e deixem maaaaaiiisss!!!!

beijo


End file.
